


How I became an alien sample

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	How I became an alien sample

 Title: How I became an alien sample  
Chapters: Oneshot (?)  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)    
Genre:AU,Crack, Fluff, Romace slightly,uhmmm sci-fi? xD  
Warnings:Crazy yet cute aliens xD  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Synopsis: Tora allways wished for his life to change, to live small adventures...Till that night where he learned to be careful with what he was wishing for...   
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **themikachu**](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/)   for beta reading :3  
This story is for [](http://erwilde.livejournal.com/profile)[ **erwilde**](http://erwilde.livejournal.com/) ,for giving that awesome prompt! xD Finally your belated present ^-^

 

**  
How I became an alien sample**

 

 

 

 

“What a boring day....” Shinji Amano complained loudly as he was heading straight home after a calm day in his calm part time job. Everything was fine, and blank and... completely boring! Well, Shinji, or Tora as he preferred being called, was not the type of guy who wanted trouble, nor did he attract it. But every now and then a small adventure wouldn't be bad... Not something flashy or too strange, just an incident that would change his boring routine, hopefully the good way... A big sigh. Even a miracle wouldn't change his stupid life, because it was him who made the stupid choices. Leaving home, arguing permanently with his parents... He surely had his reasons for all of that, but leaving the rest of his life so simple was not for him. Bold emotions, lots of experiences, adventures to tell his friends. Things that only in his daydreams he could have. But oh well, that's what he had, and that's what he was going to deal with, at least for the time being.

He was returning home from his favorite way, alongside small paths and alleys. He hated crowded places in the night, plus he could relax and think while enjoying his silent walk. That night was cold and windy, his hair was ruffling crazily, whipping his face. He was close to his house, walking along a pitch black street, across to a park. The feint light, along with the cringing sounds from the empty swings was giving him the creeps. It was like living a scene in a thriller movie, the innocent victim walking unprotected right before a serial killer would jump and chop him and...

“Haha, no.” Tora talked loudly to himself, an old habit of his when he was feeling nervous. “With that silence I could hear everything if someone dared to follow me...” He laughed again, making a strange sound as he tried to calm himself down. “Right...” He nodded to himself.

“In your shoes, I wouldn't be that sure...”

Tora froze on his feet as a new voice sounded right behind him and although it was low, he could hear it pretty well. He could even feel a light breath at the back of his neck and his ear. The slightest move to turn and face his stalker, and he was instantly pinned against a building's wall , with such strength that you could say it was even brutal! No matter how hard he tried to get out of that grip, it just became tighter and tighter, making it even more difficult for Tora to move. Immobilized there, he could take a better look at his captor, who turned out to be a boy around his age. Smooth white skin, almost glowing in the night, blond shoulder-length hair falling in beautiful waves all over his face, dark violet eyes, probably contact lenses, looking intently back at Tora, like he had X-rays in them. He was a bit shorter than Tora and thin, too thin! How the hell was that shrimp stronger than him? And the way he was examining the dark-haired man from head to toe, with eyes full of curiosity and interest... Creepy. Yeah, that was the word that suited him the best. That boy was sick; Tora was sure about it now. And if that was just a mere thought till then, Tora had proof some moments later.

With aerial moves, the blond boy moved even closer and cupped Tora's head. He let his nose touch the other's while he kept looking inside those hazel eyes. And the more he examined the tall guy, the wider the smile on his lips became. The stranger leaned down, resting his chin on Tora's shoulders as he started smelling the guy's neck. And he was amused, closing his eyes and sniffing with joy what happened to be Tora's perfume.

Tora on the other hand was ready to scream. Gasping, sweating and shaking a bit, he tried to think of a way to get this crazy guy off him. Not only he was molesting him, but he was also doing it the strangest way! Thinking was hard in his position, impossible even, when that weirdo was touching him and breathing on his neck, one of his most sensitive spots. He bit down a gasp while moving his head close to his neck, to prevent the other man from continuing.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tora's last attempt to be set free was accompanied by a loud scream containing those words that was enough to snap the strange guy out of his thoughts. And the blond didn't frown nor did he grin evilly, pulling out a gun. He smiled in a sweet, friendly way. And it was so beautiful, Tora was sure he would appreciate it differently in other circumstances.

“Oh hello!” The shorter guy laughed and pulled back a bit to see the other man better. “Excuse me, all that examining made me forget my manners... I’m Saga!” He retorted happily at the dark-haired man, who surely didn't seem as happy as he was.

“Uhhh... Talking about manners...” Tora started in thought, his eyes moving around and taking a new picture at the situation. “You are still on me...” His hazel eyes grew wide as he mentally counted the distance between them, their faces just some inches away.

“Oh, sorry!” The man introduced as Saga shouted nervously, leaving Tora almost deaf. He started pulling back, his hands drawing back from the dark haired man's clothes but then, when Tora was ready to breathe in relief, the grip tightened again.

“I... You... You are the perfect sample, really... Healthy, normal, boring routine...” Two big ideas were fighting in his mind, Tora could see that occurring all over Saga's face and movements, as the shorter man was moving his hands back and forth, undecided. Till his resolve broke.

“I am not letting you go!” Saga growled in frustration. “I've been looking for five days! You get it? For five whole days I've been traveling around your stupid planet to find a sample worthy enough and I am NOT spending more days to find something of lower quality!”

Tora was stunned as Saga tightened his embrace around him. Quality? So, he had quality?... Oh! Tora shook his head to come back to reality. That man was not dangerous but he seemed crazy none the less. And there was no need for him to think useless things!

“Ahh... Everything will be fine buddy... I'll help you return to your... planet...” Tora struggled not to, but the irony was visible in his voice.

“No!” Saga screamed, grabbing the other with such force that he cut Tora's breath. What the hell was wrong with that guy? Was he a mutant or what? “I don't want to return there! I... My research! I need to do my research! It's decided! You'll do a fine sample! Congratulations!”

No matter how wide Tora's eyes grew, it was not enough to show his surprise. His head tilted to the side, trying to get the meaning of those words. Sample? What sample?

“Errr... What are we talking about now?” The dark haired man felt drops of sweat running down the back of his neck. Things were starting to get awkward.

“I'll explain to you while we walk. Now, lead me to where you live!” A grin. Saga was flashing that stupid grin of his, the most abnormal thing for this situation. Tora tried to protest when he felt something pressing his stomach. Something hard and cold. Running his eyes down he noticed something in Saga's fingers, metallic and round. If you put enough imagination, it could look like a strange kind of gun. The fancy guns little boys were playing around with.

“Look dude, I've had enough of your games and I need a rest...” He slowly pushed Saga back as he was talking, looking pitifully at the gun. Red? Really now? Couldn't that man buy something more persuading from the toy store to play around? That idiot! And Tora was a bigger one, for being fooled by him. “Take your little toy and get the hell out of here before I put it in your-”

Shouting. He started shouting infuriated but the slender man didn't even flinch. With a quick move he pointed the gun at a tree close to them, firing. And then Tora's cursing words died on his lips, that were opening and closing silently now, at the sight of what happened to the tree. Just a click was heard, and a slight blue ray exiting that strange gun. Not any more noises, nor explosions or what. Yet there was the proof, the side of that tree that was close to them hanging half burned. With just a click. A click.

“What were you saying?” Saga asked kindly again, in contrast with the evil smile he displayed at the other man.

Tora was struggling to keep his mind sane, something that seemed like a difficult achievement. He was cornered by a mad man, with inhuman strength and inhuman weapons! Another planet, research... All of those innocent words started to sound scary. He ran a hand on his dark hair, letting the cold air to chill out his wet from sweating skin. His throat was dry and his vocal chords useless when he checked that gun again. A clicking sound was repeating itself in his mind, sharp and monstrous. Click. Click. Click.

“Follow.. me...” The words came half dead out of his mouth as he pointed Saga down the road straight ahead.

“Oh great!” the blond jumped by Tora's side happily, grasping his hand. “We'll be such great roomies!”

Tora snorted at that last word. Roomies! Hostage and hostile were describing better their relationship! Ignoring that, the taller man focused on the road, giving some stray glances on the blond from time to time. Saga was the weirdest person he'd ever met! He was clinging happily on Tora, looking around him excited like a little boy at the amusement park, when minutes ago he was a killing machine! His skin was too white and his eyes too violet... Now that Tora was examining the blond better, he didn't seem to wear contact lenses... A crazy idea came to his mind, playing with it. Maybe Saga was saying the truth. Maybe there were other planets like earth, with life and stuff. Well, the galaxy was too big for only earth to have life and- UHHHHH! Tora growled his frustration, earning a curious glance from Saga. He was over-thinking all that! Aliens and space ships! Bullshit! Only one thing was sure, that Saga needed help, mental help! And Tora should figure a way to get rid of him...

 

 

*****

 

 

“I can't believe I’m here! The travel was so big and slow, I was afraid I lost the road! I mean, I know the road but, too many stars and planets! They look so confusing from a far... But I am here now, and it's like we'd seen in holograms others of us took at their journey here! Such a nice place, but so polluted... I feel sorry about it, you earthlings don't seem to care much... You know, in my planet everything is clean and pretty, but we were studying your mistakes to not make the same, hehe!”

Tora sighed, cursing for not choosing a faster way home. That Saga guy didn't shut his mouth from when he began walking! And he was loud too! Talking about his planet's evolved technology, energy sources, the things humans on earth do differently to them, many people turned around and glanced at him or even laughed. And that dumbass just waved at them, greeting them happily, before he started talking again about traffic lights, cars, houses, bridges-

“Don't you ever shut up?” Tora asked rather loudly and abruptly, making the other stop immediately, for a moment looking hurt from Tora's behavior. But it was jut a moment.

“You are not in position to be _mean_ you stupid earthling!” Saga spat out, as he pressed again that stupid gun on his back. Tora gulped and nodded, he kept forgetting about that thing in Saga's hands. A sting started pinching his insides, making the taller man feeling odd. Not because of the threat, no. Something else was disturbing him. Himself. Maybe he was a bit too harsh with the other boy. He casted a quick glance at Saga, the poor guy was silent for the rest of the walk, breathing quietly, not even looking around, but having his eyes glued to the floor instead. His lips were not smiling, they were stretched in a straight line, and his eyes were not shining in enthusiasm anymore. The dark-haired man felt so bad, making a cute and happy being like Saga sad and mad even... But _wait_! Tora slapped his forehead, trying to wake himself up again. A move that slightly amused Saga, but Tora was too focused on lecturing his own mind to notice anything else. Bad? Since when he was going to feel bad for his captor? That insane man abducted him, and alien or not, _he was a fucking criminal on **this** planet!_ So, why should he feel bad when Saga was threatening him so casually?

Tora snorted on his last thoughts, letting the air come out of his nostrils with pressure, another sound that drew Saga's attention. But Saga was angry too! Not even twenty minutes passed and he was already having doubts about his 'sample'. That guy seemed a total jerk, rude and stupid! Uh... thin fingers moved up his chin, rubbing it in deep thought. He'd have to study him and his life for now, and maybe later he would find a better sample than this asshole! His violet eyes softened a bit as he checked the taller man walking beside him. Well, he was funny, playing all serious like that, and charming... But Saga would never fall for that! He would stay angry at him, he was the captor after all...

However the ignorance didn't last much as the two boys reached Tora's house.

“Oh my! Everything is just as they showed us at school! You know, I spent some years studying your language and culture... And everything is true! Just as in the hologram screens, but I can touch everything!” The blond kept screaming amazed with everything, from the toaster to the big refrigerator. “We are way ahead, not meaning to brag, having only ecological things and- OH! Is that the bathroom? Where you pee?”

Another exciting scream and running steps on the actual room. Tora tried to calm his headache down but nothing would help, not even the strongest painkiller. Saga was so loud, rampaging through the house fast, playing with the dark-haired man's nerves. Nothing would help, except this walking disaster falling unconscious or something! Tora furrowed his brows and was ready to talk again, not in the calm way. But something stopped him this time, his guilt from before mixed with another feeling, something soft and fluffy, tickling his stomach every time the blond was giggling, running to him with a new 'old fashioned' machine. A stupid and girly feeling for his taste, but still, it was there. And Tora couldn't ignore it.

“Now, now, get out of there, I need a bath!” The taller man snapped suddenly, ending his own awkward feelings along with everything else. He had gone on his room and returned with clean clothes, when he faced a happy Saga leaned on the bathroom's door. Tora's brow cocked in worry, Saga looked too happy! Grinning with hope in his unnaturally wide eyes.

“Are you ready for that bath? Great! They never let us see how you earthlings use that thing with the water... I don't understand why though...” The blond kept thinking seriously while Tora was ready to freak out. Oh great, he had to deal with a big child! Although he already knew that... Unconsciously, his hazel eyes wandered on Saga's body, resting on his trousers. He had the same built as him, why the hell was he wandering that! Were they shameless on his planet about anything else except ecology??? A loud cough escaped Tora's lips as he averted his eyes from that spot, blushing. So, stupidity was something you could catch on Saga's planet! Because Tora had started behaving silly too...

“So what are you standing there?” Saga woke him from his thoughts, making the red on his face stain it even more. “Get in, so I can see how you-”

“No.” Tora's voice was sure and bold. “You can use it later if you want, but I'll bathe alone, thank you.” He dashed inside the room, not leaving space for the other to answer.

“Hey! How am I going to learn-”

The answer he got was a bang from the door, closing shut on his face and a key locking it.

“You are the most stupid sample ever! And mean! And rude! And... grumpy!” Saga kept giving all those adjectives behind the door, getting a teasing laughter back from Tora.

“Well, _you chose me_ , right? Too bad you cannot turn back now, hahaha!”

Tora was right, Saga couldn't turn back, not when things were the way they were. Saga needed this research and it was too bothersome to find another person to help him. Though he could sense it, things were going to be hard with that damn man...

“You are going to pay about that eventually!” the blond warned pouting before he returned back to searching Tora's house.

By the time Tora got out, cleaned and relaxed, Saga was nowhere to be found. The living room and kitchen were a total mess, coffee maker and oven open and also some glasses broken as Tora noticed. Anything showed Saga's trails but the blond had disappeared. A tiny bit of worry came to rest inside the dark-haired man before it was replaced with hope. Hope! Maybe that weirdo ran away, regretting of choosing him for his mad stuff... maybe he was free again! His ears stretched in the silence to find the slightest noise that would betray Saga's presence. Nothing! Dead silence! And Tora loved it, though usually too much silence made him nervous. Whistling happily, he dried his hair with a towel and walked slowly to his bedroom for the nap he was longing for. A nap that would take away everything from that damn day. At least he learned a useful thing, being careful with what he was wishing for.

The moment he stepped in his room his moves paused instantly as there was something, or better someone who didn't belong there. A disappointed sigh escaped Tora's lips as he realized that Saga was still there. Yet he looked different. All the energy was gone from his lithe body, unfortunately after he had messed up that room too! A calm aura was around him, like that Saga in the bedroom was from the one running around before. The blond was sitting on his knees close to the window, staring at the dark sky. Gloomy eyes were looking for something in that unending black, among the starlight. Lips slightly opened, trembling a bit, like he was talking to someone inwardly. And his chest moved slowly as a sigh left out, full of unspoken trouble.

“Missing home?” Tora's words made Saga jump on his feet, looking scared to death. A sight that Tora really enjoyed after what the blond had done to him, but it was not the right moment to make fun of him.

“No, not really...” Saga answered back after some silent seconds, sending a lost glance to the night sky in regret. He was still startled but he was able to display a sweet smile, so sweet that Tora wanted to slap himself to stop staring at it. When he finally managed to avert his eyes from the blond, he sat on his bed with a dead serious expression on his features.

“I... I still don't get it... Don't you have any other proof? A spaceship maybe?”

“Oh...” Saga crossed his hands, his fingers forming and deforming a net as he kept playing nervously. “I-I do have one... But you can't see it!” He rushed to add, visibly stressed. “It's... It's better like that, I don't trust you yet! What if you betray me to your people?”

Saga looked worried, and that made Tora feel like trusting his words, at least for now. But there were things he needed to know.

“You know, I can't trust you either... you are forcing me with a fucking gun! What the hell do you want with me?” Tora was honest. Maybe blunt, but honest nonetheless.

Saga moved and sat beside him. He looked calmer after earning some trust from the dark-haired man.

“My mission here is to study people, culture, behavior, feelings, everyday life. I need a sample to do that, you in my case, studying your moves and reactions everyday, from a far of course. It will be just for a short time, a couple of months maybe... And after that, I am going to erase your memories of me and you can continue your life peacefully.”

Tora repeated the conditions in his mind, thinking everything over. So he was going to be an experiment? In safe circumstances as Saga mentioned, but still... Where the hell did he get caught up? The man beside him was calm and serious, no trace proving he was lying. With a small hiss one of his hands went to aid his forehead, it was more than normal to have a headache after all this information. His hazel eyes moved again on the pale face across him, that was waiting for an answer, whatever that would be.

“Anything else I should know?” Tora raised a brow when Saga tensed, moving his body backwards, in a defensive stance. “Anything you hide?” A teasing smile rested on Tora's lips as the blond seemed concerned, but it was for mere seconds before he changed again. A daring grin stretched his mouth and those violet eyes became cold as ice.

“Nothing _you_ need to know. That's all... And why do you ask anyway?” Saga smiled evilly as he searched in his pocket for the gun again. Tora's chest was pressed again with the metallic object, this time more forcefully than the last. “It's not up to you to change your mind... And even if you do... You know the consequences, right?”

His sharp eyes pierced the dark-haired man as his fingers positioned on the gun, ready to fire. He looked determined and cruel. Or at least Saga believed so. Because what Tora was seeing was a lost boy in desperation, with no one to help him out. And he was also sure that something was going on, something more than what Saga let him know. A voice inside him kept saying he was going to regret it, but Tora was going to ignore it anyway.

Saga's eyes widened in surprise as the other man shook his head gently and moved the gun away from his chest, cupping Saga’s soft hand in procession.

“You don't change your mind, I won't change it either...” He exhaled a big amount of air in defeat, and Saga closed his mouth in a silent agreement. “Just don't interfere with my life, OK?”

The blond was still confused, trying to understand how that earthling was thinking but it was useless. At least had his consent now, everything would be easier... He nodded satisfied and his happy face made Tora's stomach throb.  
“Now, sleep time!” Tora said loud enough to cover his nervousness. “This is my bed, so you'll sleep on the couch inside... Oh god, I need to clean up tomorrow!”

Indeed the entire house was a mess thanks to Saga. Silly Saga! Who was staring at him with that curiosity again, full of questions...

“What now?” Tora whined disturbed, this was going too far.

“Ah... You know... I like your bed... It's so soft!” The blond said happily, patting the mattress pleased.

“Well, too bad it's mine then! Now, take that blanket over there and move it, I’m sleepy!”

“Look, there's another solution!” Saga exclaimed. “We can sleep together, so I can examine you when sleeping!”

Tora felt a shiver down his spine while looking at the excitement of the other man. He couldn't help but think-

“Arrrrggghhh! You know what? **You** take the fucking bed! I am going inside!” And with that he jumped up blushing, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from his closet. “Really, I start to prefer the gun!”

Mumbling and cursing Tora stomped out of the room and he was ready to bang the door behind him.

“Wait!” Saga shouted loudly, stopping him in his tracks.

“What? Another command?” Tora asked back angrily, although it was not Saga's fault that he felt so frustrated. Well, it kind of was, but Saga was just his curious, alien-self.

“I wanted just...your name...” Saga mumbled in regret, feeling bad that he asked, but the one who was feeling worse was Tora, being all harsh at him. Taking a big breath, the dark-haired man turned to face the blond, who was already circled under the sheets.

“Shinji... Amano Shinji. But call me Tora. Sorry about...” his soft words were loosing their sound so Tora never managed to finish his phrase. Was it embarrassment or egoism, he didn't know. He knew that a strange knot was forming in his lungs every time he was staring at Saga, devouring all of his oxygen in an instant. And that the innocent looking blond was still a kidnapper, clumsy or not. “Goodnight...” He whispered gently, sharing a feint smile with he other man. It was the only thing he felt like doing before he escaped out of the door. Saga rolled on the sheets to warm himself, grinning happily.

“Tora...” He was trying the word in his mouth, loving the sound every time he was repeating it. And he kept repeating that little poem of his till sleep showed him how tired he was. He needed rest, because hard days were about to come...

*****

So... ^-^ My little [](http://erwilde.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://erwilde.livejournal.com/) **erwilde**  had her birthday nad she gave me that interesting prompt...Aliens ^-^ And that idea popped instantly in my mind xD I enjoyed writing that so damn much,it made my day everytime I was wiriting,altough I had a hard time that last month... I was excited writing something cracky (or at least i think it's crack,if I am mistaken please correct me) and silly as that xD Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did... :3 And well,I have a question for you...I guess you took notice of that question mark near the oneshot...This was supposed to be an oneshot,but well,my imagination got carried away and I have loads of ideas about that story...So what do you say about a sequel series on that? xD  


Comments are allways apreciated :3


End file.
